(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure relates to animal feeding devices and hog feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new hog feeding device for providing feed to be provided to a wild hog while preventing other animals from accessing the feed.